A rag doll i call a white maiden
by Riiki
Summary: This is an original OHSHC story with an original character. There will be love brought between the OC and a host member. But who that is will be revealed  later. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the ouran host club


Chapter 1: New year, new memories and a cleaner

Another day, another year at Ouran high school. Haruhi Fugiyoka, now a 2nd year student followed her friends; Karou and Hikaru back to the place where so many memories were written. A place when Haruhi was able to find herself and actually begin friendships, help those around her and to be accepted. As she placed her hands on the smooth door her mind filled with one thought, the year before. The day where Tamaki Suoh had almost wed a woman, but chose Haruhi and the host club over it all. He had chosen her instead. Her heart thumped against her frail chest with raging emotions to see him once again. The door slowly opened and as expected her eyes met the glance of her familiar friends.

The boy hidden under his dashing golden locks looked up and finally locked himself in place with Haruhi's pupils.

"Hey Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori and Honey senpai! Its nice to see you guys again how'd your summers go?" Hikaru grinned as he walked over towards his past friends with his twin Karou in his shadow. As the petty conversations began, Haruhi soon followed, walking as if she were on egg shells.

"It's nice to see you goof balls too!" Tamaki replied with a similar smile. The twins grunted.

"So why did we have to have a meeting the day BEFORE school started!"

"It is strange that you would do that senpai." Haruhi finally spoke and placed her index finger on her chin.

"It wasn't him Haru-chan! It was Kyo-chan!" Honey's sweet voice rang as he lifted the fork in his hand, covered in cake.

"Kyoya-senpai…?" She whispered to herself wondering what could be up.

"Ah yes, well you see this year is going to be different. I have already talked to the president and we have decided to approach this year in a different and new tactic."

Everyone simply looked confused towards Kyoya.

Tamaki coughed. "Since what happened last year…and I almost left the club forever, we are going to expand the host club! To try new ways to impress the beautiful ladies," Tamaki claimed as he spun in circles. Fixing his glasses, Kyoya spoke,

"Meaning each of us will have a higher quota this semester. And maybe Haruhi you can repay that debt of yours even faster."

Haruhi groaned and thought to herself. "I wish he had forgotten that…"

As Tamaki wandered in his ranting, his spinning nonsense, no one seemed to take notice that the entrance door to the club was beginning to creak open. As it opened more, the entire group looked to see who their guest may be. At the foot of the door, a short figure hidden under rags and cleaning supplies walked in. Their hair covered with only a few white strands peeking out. Not paying any notice to the group, except the Ouran host club wasn't doing the same. As it cleaning some side tables, the twin, Hikaru whispered over looking for answers.

"Uh…who is that? It looks like something that would come out of my nightmares." Kyoya thought for a moment and fixed his gliding glasses.

Being the smart guy he is, he spoke. "The school told me about this individual, they said they wouldn't release any information except that it's going to be a new grounds keeper. A little frail looking I might say." Haruhi stared for a moment watching the ragged figure work its way around the room.

"Hey Um, it's nice to mee-" Haruhi began taking a step forward when the figure turned and quickly grabbed it's things and ran straight at the door. Tamaki on the other hand wasn't going to allow that to happen. Already at the door, he outstretched his hand and did his signature smile.

"Welcome guest to the Ouran high school host club. There's no need to be scared." He assured, but the ragged figure just simply stared at the ground and bowed, walking past Tamaki and went racing down the hall. Tamaki had felt denied, and sat in the corner.

"I really wonder who that person was Mori-senpai," Honey said as he held onto Usu-chan.

"I don't know." Was his only answer. Haruhi blankly stared out into space. She had seen a glimpse of the person's face, it was rather hard to make out any features, but she saw something shocking.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" the twins asked as they both placed an arm on her shoulders.

"That person…was no older than us."

The boy's faces looked shocked except Kyoya, of course.

"A kid our age working for the school? They must be a commoner." Karou spoke with his brother right after him.

"Yeah, a commoner even less rich than Haruhi."

"Well that just makes me feel special." Haruhi groaned sarcastically.

"Well there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait for school tomorrow." Tamaki's last statement closed the book for the rest of the members. Unfortunately, both Haruhi and Kyoya couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious person could be…

Thank you for reading the first chapter in the Ouran high school host club fanfiction. I hope all of you have enjoyed it and i hope i have as well achieved each of the characters personalities. COming up next!

Chapter 2: Ouran high school welcomes, Riikitou Tsukiko


End file.
